pokemon_mindxmatterfandomcom-20200213-history
New Abilities
New Abilities 1.)Pacify- Contact with the Pokemon may cause the attacker to sleep. When a Pokemon with this Ability is hit by a move that makes contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking Pokemon will fall asleep. 2.)Luxury- Draws in all Rock-type moves to boosts its special attack stat. Luxury gives the Pokemon immunity to all Rock-type moves, and raises the Pokemon's Special Attack by one stage whenever they are hit by one. Stealth rock does no damage to Pokemon with this ability. 3.)Lifeguard- Allies of Pokemon with this ability gain increased defenses and special defenses as long as they’re water-type. Allies gain x1.2 defense and special defense so long as they are water-type. 4.)Romantic- Kissing type moves gain +1 priority and 50% increase in power if damaging. 5.)Warrior- When base HP is below half all physical moves are x1.5 stronger and defense increases by x1.5. 6.)Scout- Allies of Pokemon with this ability will never miss their target. 7.)Calculated- If the opponent has a move that is super-effective against the Pokemon with this ability, the Pokemon with this ability will always move first. 8.)Kindred Spirit- Pokemon with this ability gain any stat change that the opponent gains 9.)High Pitched- Any sound based moves used by a Pokemon with this ability gain a 30% chance to flinch. 10.)Crafty- All physical moves that make contact will remove traps from both sides of the field. 11.)Juggernaut- Raises Speed two stages upon KOing a Pokemon. 12.)Nocturnal- Decreases attack stat one stage when hit by a fire-type move, increases attack stat one stage when hit by a dark type move. 13.)Gratitude- Gives an ally 1/8th of your base HP whenever the ally's base HP drops below half. 14.)Collared- The attack stat of the Pokemon with this ability becomes x1.5 if at max happiness. 15.)Beastly- The special attack stat of the Pokemon with this ability becomes x1.5 if at 0 happiness 16.)Rotten- Loses 1/16th base HP per turn. Dark, Poison, Ghost-type moves are increased by 25%. 17.)Silk Skin- When a Pokemon with this Ability is hit by a move that makes contact, the attacking Pokemon will have its attack stat lowered one stage. 18.)Parachute- Takes half the damage from flying-type and ground-type moves. 19.)Gatherer- If this Pokemon makes contact with the opponent, it will steal and it the opponent's berry. 20.)Authority- Voice based moves will deal x1.5 more damage with this ability and you take x0.5 damage from voice based moves. 21.)Empath- Special attack moves are increased by 25%, but when the opponent gets a status you gain that status as well. 22.)Sudsy- When a Pokemon with this Ability is hit by a move that makes contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking Pokemon's accuracy will decrease one stage. 23.)Star Whisperer- When hit by a increased priority attack, the user's critical hit ratio drastically increases. 24.)Monstrous- Bite, Claw, and Tail Moves gain a 25% boost and they also become +4 priority. Signature ability of Kerberwulf 25.)Minds Eye- Psychic moves can hit dark type. x1.1 boost to the accuracy of all moves. 26.)Kings Madness- Gets confused upon KOing a Pokemon and the holder's attack stat increases two stages. 27.)Agony- Moves that heal recover 20% more health than usual to Pokemon with this ability. 28.)Team Spirit- When an ally KOs an opponent the attack and special attack stat raise by one stage. 29.)Avenger- If an ally faints while the holder is in battle, the next attack the holder makes will be twice as strong. 30.)Savior- If your ally is at full HP but is hit by an attack that would knock it out, the holder of this ability will lose 1/8th its base HP to save an ally from fainting leaving the ally at 1 HP. 31.)Marathon- The holder of this ability gains 1/8th of its base HP every turn it gets attacked. Signature ability of Enduratlan 32.)Acuity- Psychic-type moves can hit dark-types. Unaffected by sound based moves. x1.1 accuracy boost to all moves. Signature ability of Cosmotheus 33.)Mystic- All status conditions last a single turn opposed to their normal duration. 34.)Proximity- Moves that make contact from the opponent will cause 1/8th damage to them 35.)Ashes- Immunity to powder moves and restores some HP if hit by one. Restores 1/8th the holders HP when hit by a powder move. 36.)Captivity- Once switched into battle, the holder can not be switched out by any means. 37.)Detective- Analyses the foe and identifies their ability. 38.)Plagued- The holder is afflicted by poison and the opponent will be too if hitting with a move that makes contact. Nullifying this ability doesn't cure the status condition. 39.)Rampant- Two stage moves will move in a single turn. 40.)Low-Tide- Surrounding water types have their attack decreased by x1.5. Does not effect the holder. Cancels High-Tide. If a moon related move is used this ability becomes nullified 41.)High-Tide- Surrounding water types have their attack increased by x1.5. Does not effect the holder. Cancels Low-Tide. If a moon related move is used this ability becomes nullified 42.)Hibernation- If Pokemon with this ability falls asleep during battle it stays asleep for five turns. HP is recovered by 1/4th every turn. 43.)Overdrive- Can't be paralyzed. Bypasses the priority of moves from the opponent and attacks first if speed is greater than the opponents. 44.)Digger- Increases evasiveness if hit by a ground-type attack 45.)Skater- Speed decreases by one when hit by rock-type moves, increases by 1 when hit by steel-type moves, and increases by two when hit by ice-type moves. 46.)Unbreakable Skin- Bite moves have no impact. Ignores foes stat changes when taking damage. 47.)Hollowed Out- Consumed berries reappear one turn after consumption. 48.)Plumage- Defense stat is increased to x1.5 if holder is flying-type or opponent is a flying-type. 49.)Defender- Draws in all attention to self to prevent an ally from taking damage. 50.)Koinophobia-If the opponent shares the same type with your move, your attack becomes doubled. 51.)Nobility- The opponent gets to attack first when above half HP, but when below half HP your attack is doubled. 52.)'''Contamination- '''Water-type attack will calculate poison-type damage into their effectiveness against an opponent.